The Enchanted Forest
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: A similar storyline to the TV show, Once Upon A Time. Alexander and John live together, and a messenger comes along, telling them they have to defeat an evil mayor! Can Alex and John do it? Requested by M.J. Happy Birthday to him/her, and Anthony Ramos (the original John Laurens and Phillip Hamilton).
1. The Entry

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything about Once Upom A Time, but this was suggested, so tada!**

**Happy Birthday, M.J.! (And to Anthony Ramos as well! (I am excited about this!)) Sorry about the lateness, I had this written, but I just got time to publish it. I am going to change the name, so please review with a suggestion!**

George and Martha Washington missed their son so dearly. But alas, there was nothing they could do.

Alexander Hamilton cried, remembering his parents. They had been so sweet and caring, but they had been taken to the real world from the Enchanted Forest when he was a baby. He still remembered them.

Alexander had been taken with them, but something had gone wrong, and he hadn't seen them since.

Little did he know that he had been separated on purpose, as he had to fulfill his destiny of saving the Enchanted realm and the people in it. For this to happen, he had to live as a runaway orphan until the age of 28.

Alexander was now 23, and he had lived alone his whole life as an orphan. Then, one day, he had met another orphan (well, the boy wasn't exactly an orphan, he had run away from his home with a lot of money, but anyway), with the most beautiful freckles and curly hair, and who introduced himself as John Laurens.

Both boys had been struck by the other's beauty. They had fallen in love, and now lived in a small house in the real world, bought by John's money.

Until one day, a young boy came knocking at their door, claiming to be Alexander's son, Philip. John had been shocked, he thought Alexander was gay, and had lived with John his whole life. Alexander tried to persuade John that this boy was not his son, but John wouldn't hear it.

Until Philip started explaining Alexander's story, of being an orphan, of being cursed, of his parents, and Alexander remembered all these things. Alexander broke down crying, John rubbing his back. Philip begged Alexander to come with him to the city of people who had been cursed in the Enchanted Forest, a town called Washington Heights.

Now it is the present.

When Alexander, John, and Philip reach the town, they are lost. They begin asking people for information about how to reach the city center. Most people brush them off, but one man stops.

He tells them to continue on their path until they reached the big circular fountain, then to follow the red line on the ground. The group thanks the man, and asks what his name is. He doesn't reply for several moments. Then he stutters, "Uh... I don't remember."

As the group moves on, Alexander contemplates. Finally, he says aloud, "That man reminded me a lot of Aaron Burr from the Enchanted Forest. I remember my father talking about him a lot."

John says, "Then why didn't he remember his own name?"

Alexander mumbles, "I don't know."

Philip cuts in, "All these people lived in the Enchanted Forest, but they were cursed and transported to the real world, and don't remember who they were there."

By this time, they have reached the city center.

Philip rushes into a corner, pulling Alexander and John with him. "Yeah, so the mayor of this town is the

evil guy who cursed these people, he came here to control the cursed people and keep them cursed, your job is to take him down. Just be careful, I brought you all here because your names were in the prophecy the mayor read in private. He knows you are capable of taking him down, so he will be furious with you. Please don't mention me." He begs.

"Prophecy? What prophecy? And how did you hear it if he listened in private?" Alexander questions.

"Please don't ask so many questions. I just wanted to warn you." Philip answers.

"Fine. We'll go. Come on, John." Alexander leaves, pulling John's arm around him.

"Alexander? What if something happens? What if one of us dies? I can't live without you!" John whimpers.

"Don't worry, Jackie. I'll protect you until the end." Alexander replies gallantly.

As they head off, they question people about what the mayor's name is. Most people will not answer, or simply say, "The Unnameable Mayor" and refuse or forget their names, much like "Aaron Burr" did.

"We should get disguises." John remarks as they walk past a Halloween store.

"Yeah. Oh wait, the mayor is having a Halloween costume party tomorrow!" Alexander says, seeing a poster advertising the event.

"Rather odd for a mayor that cursed everyone and rules with an iron fist."John remarks amusedly.

"Oh well. Maybe he's a weirdo that tortures everyone for his sick enjoyment." Alexander muses.

"Probably." John answers, and then they lapse into silence.

They enter the costume store, choosing the most conventional and normal person looking costumes before paying and hurrying to the palace where the mayor lives.

Today the mayor is having open talk time **(sorry, I don't know the word - you get what I mean, right?) **, where people can come and suggest changes to the government, but in front of the rest of the town. The mayor tries to accommodate the requests in a way that the people won't find out they used to live in the Enchanted Forest, which is why he holds these at all, to judge how much they know, because he has no further interaction with them when he retires to his "mayoral" palace **(more like a king, don't you think?;))**.

Alex and John request a private conference. The messenger goes to inform the mayor.

The mayor sends back word that the people requiring a private conference will have to wait until the town has finished, likely in about 5 hours. Alex and John accept this, leaving to get a hotel room.

They secure a room, crawling into a bed. They promptly fall asleep, waking up only when the alarm rings very loudly and almost jumps off the table **(isn't that what it always does? ;)).**

They dress hurriedly into their costumes, giving their names as Andreas Dias and Fernando Bart, as they both look a little bit Latino. The messenger looks at them quizically, and Alex realizes that most people here can't remember their names and that the names Alex and John have given don't correspond to any people who may have lived in the Enchanted Forest. _Oh well, too late now_. He thinks.

They are admitted to the king's private room, where they see him facing the wall with his back to them.

Alex calls out, "Hello, sir!"

At which, the king whips around, swishing his magenta coat. They see his face, his curly hair bouncing.

Realization flits across Alex's face. "Wait a second!" He exclaims. "I know you, you're...'

**Most of you probably already know who the mayor is by now, but if you don't I'd love to see your predictions! Also, I don't know anything about this show, so please pardon me if I made any mistakes, if you can help with clarifying anything that would be lovely. I have written the next chapter already, I desired a cliff-hanger, sort of. I hope you like it, M.J.! Happy Birthday! Will Alex and John be able to defeat the villain? Please review! I love reading them, they're awesome!**


	2. Philip

"Thomas Jefferson." The curly-haired man answers. "Yep. That's right! I'm your mayor! I heard you requested a private conference, how may I assist you?" He adds rather jovially.

John sends Alex a message with his eyes that says, _Rather excited and jovial for an evil mastermind, don't you think?_

_Yes_. Alex responds with his eyes.

"Why don't any of the people here remember their names?" Alex asks aloud.

Thomas whips around, a menacing glare on his face. "What do you know? Who are you? And why are you here?"

He climbs onto the dais in the middle of the room, seeming to want a higher advantage in case of attack.

At that moment, Philip rushes into the room. "Sir, there is a commotion outside!"

"Son, we need to fix this!" Thomas replies.

At this, Alex turns around, confusion on his face, and John's ears start turning red.

"Son?" They ask in unison.

Philip startles. "You guys?"

"Yes, us, Philip, I thought you were my son!" Alex says.

Philip just casts his eyes downward ashamedly, taking the arm of his "father" and leading him out of the room.

Alex looks away, while John explodes, spewing angry words everywhere.

"How dare he do that to you, Lexi?!" He shouts, causing Alex to blush despite the situation as John uses his nickname. John blushes ever so slightly, realizing his use of the nickname.

_Oh well. _Alex thinks dejectedly. At least Thomas didn't learn who they were.

-X-

John sighs as they open the door to their room. "How can he mess with you, dear Lexi? I will fight him next time."

"Thank you Jackie, but that probably won't be necessary, since we probably won't see him again."

As if on cue, the sound of knocking spreads through the room.

Alex lays backward on the bed. John goes to answer the door. When he sees who it is, his ears turn red again.

"Who is it?" Alex asks curiously.

John doesn't answer, instead he pulls the door the rest of the way open, revealing Philip standing there. He rears back, ready to hit Philip in the face, but Philip pleads for mercy.

Alexander notices the pure desperation in Philip's eyes, so similar to his own, and he calms John. John is upset, but he calms down sufficiently in Alexander's presence.

Seeing that John is not going to hit Philip, Alexander turns his attention to the aforementioned person.

Sensing Alexander's eyes on him, Philip begins talking. "I know you must hate me right now. I'm so sorry. Let me tell you the story."

"There is no story! You screwed over Lexi!" John shouts.

"John, please calm down." Alexander says gently.

Realizing he is allowed to tell his story, Philip begins, "I truly am your son, Alexander. I am certain you remember my mother, Eliza. When she found out she was pregnant with me, in prison, she knew it would endanger you, since she had already heard the prophecy. She was let out after having me, but she did not have the financial capability to give me everything I would need, so she put me up for adoption. I was adopted by Mr. Jefferson, since he wanted children."

"What?!" John shouts. "Alexander's child was adopted by Jefferson?"

"Yes." Philip answers.

This whole time, Alexander has been sitting silently. Now he begins spluttering. "Wh-wh-what? Eliza?"

"That is correct." Philip answers.

"Oh, goodness...I loved Eliza. I was going to propose to her the day we went to prison. I was so surprised, I did not want anyone around me for so many years after I got out, and I never found out what happened to her. I had lived as an orphan since I was five. She made me so happy, she was wonderful and everything I desired to be." Alexander says wistfully. "But then a couple years later, I met John and everything felt better. He had the same circumstances that I did and he was so kind."

At this, he gives John a chaste kiss, which he accepts smiling and forcing harder on Alexander. Philip seems a tiny bit distasteful, but the expression is gone in a split second.

Alexander simply waves Philip out of the room, which Philip gladly obliges.

**Bonjour mes amis! I am pleased to present, another chapter. How come Philip is upset? Please suggest, I do not know what to write about that. Thank you to everyone who has read this. M.J., I know I messed up a couple of things from what you told me (I do love your background information, as it makes this story a lot easier to write), and I am sorry. I hope you like this anyway! Look out! Little backstory on Thomas coming up! Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I try to be as perfect as possible, but some of these are uncorrectable. I am probably going to change the title, please suggest ideas! I will tell you what the new name is in advance so you can look out for that as this story. Also, I wish I could respond to the reviews, but I cannot PM some of you since you do not have accounts. But I do read them, so please keep reviewing! Thank you!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	3. Give It Up for the Mayor of Honor

**Mid-week update! This picks up when Philip led Thomas out of the room. Please excuse grammar if you see anything, I tried my best.**

Thomas sighs. _Why are they causing commotion now? No one has ever been peaceful in his presence._

He sees that the citizens are squabbling over bread, and he re-enters his building, coming out with another loaf of bread.

The citizens stop as he exits the building, as though expecting to be punished.

He holds up the loaf of bread. He gives it to the nearest person as a way to reduce the noise. The people seem contented. They accept the bread and move back toward their homes.

Thomas re-enters the building, giving orders to his guard to keep watch and direct any issues that may occur while he takes some rest.

He goes to his bed, flopping on it dramatically.

Within a couple of minutes, he is asleep. His subconscious mind reverts back to that same story, the one he tries his hardest to forget in consciousness.

Thomas's father, Peter Jefferson, had married the Queen when Thomas was young. The Queen was the powerful mother of George Washington, Alexander's father. So, Thomas and George were step-siblings.

Peter had grown up poor and suffering, and had finally gotten the magic and power he so desperately desired. Peter had married just for the power and fame and magic, and he wanted Thomas to have the same power.

But Thomas hadn't wanted any of that. He had fallen in love with a servant from the estate named Sally. In fact, they had been so in love that they tried to run away. But Peter caught them, and he killed Sally with magic. He told Thomas that Sally had been killed for his own good. But Thomas knew that wasn't true. He loved Sally, and she had been with child. Thomas had been heartbroken for a very long time. He still was, in fact.

Thomas, without Sally, had obliged his father. He learned magic. He was so powerful, and yet so miserable without love. It probably didn't help that around the same time, Thomas had realized that George was always happy, and that the kingdom loved George and Peter, but not him.

Peter's dying wish had been for Thomas to become king. Thomas had protested, but Peter wouldn't hear it.

Peter poisoned the Queen, and managed to frame George for it. In the face of this "treason" on George's part, Thomas became King. He was still miserable, though, and would never be satisfied.

George, for some reason unknown to Thomas, was pardoned from his "crime" against the Queen, and the citizens took him back as their rightful leader. Then George fobund Martha and together they banished Thomas from the kingdom.

Thomas was so frustrated and bitter about not ever having a happy ending or love that all he wanted was revenge. On the day of Alexander's birth, Thomas found a curse that he thought would give him revenge and make him happy. Yet, Thomas had held out, hoping he'd be able to convince the people to like him without help.

But months later, nothing had gotten better. In one of his moments of immense frustration, he had cast the spell.

Unbeknownst to Thomas, days before the curse was cast, George and Martha had learned of it and Alexander's prophecy.

Years later, even after the curse was cast and everyone was transported to Thomas's miserable world, Thomas was still unhappy. That was when his magic mirror, with the extremely handsome James Madison in it, who Thomas would have been with if weren't for Sally, had told Thomas about a baby boy who had been given up by his parents and was available for adoption.

And that was how Philip had come to live with Thomas. Thomas smiled in his sleep, remembering how beautiful Philip had been as a baby. Thomas truly loved Philip with all his heart. Philip was the solace in Thomas's miserable world, everything revolved around Philip and his eminence. Philip is the culmination of the little love and happiness that Thomas has.

But now, those two men who had come asking about his city were threatening his happiness and his city.

Thomas would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. The resolve steeled itself in his mind.

**Hello wonderful people! Thank you for continuing to read and review, I love to read them! I think some of you do not live in the United States, is something wrong with my analysis? It says most of the readers are from the United States and a few Australians, but I get reviews at the most interesting times, 12:24 AM, 3:59 AM, 4:29 AM, etc. Anyway, the reviewers are each telling me something different about the original show, and I am a little confused. I hope that I can represent the story as properly as possible. I'm glad you like it! Little backstory for Philip and his mother next week! Also, heads up, for those wonderful people who are also reading "The Time of Our Lives", there will not be any update this week, you will just have to suffer the suspense! "Life with the Washingtons" update on Friday, lookout! Also, really sorry, plot advancement is still stalled, I will let you know when the plot will return. Please suggest title edits, I promise I won't switch it up on you guys. (Another long author's note).**

**Annie Samsons: For your story about slavery, I do not know how to fit it into a two-shot, please leave a review with a brief description of what you want to be a part of each chapter.**

**Gigi Kingsmin: I do not think I will be able to do the story about "A Christmas Carol", I am very sorry.**

**Rosy Farmen: Mulan? Cool! I will start that story soon! And the other one, too.**

**Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	4. Helpless

Alexander breathes deeply, remembering when he first met Eliza.

~x~

Alexander had been turned out on the street a few years prior. He had stopped trusting anyone. This was before he had met John.

But trust aside, he still needed to eat if he wanted to stay alive, since he was 16.

So, he had stolen apples and other various goods from merchants in the street markets. He was careful not to steal from the same market every time, so that the merchants didn't recognize his face.

One day, as he was about to make off with his prize, a pale hand gripped his wrist. Alexander turned, scared the merchant had caught him and would send to prison.

But, it had not been a merchant. It had been the beautiful hand of a young lady.

Even though Alexander did not trust anyone, something in him sympathized with this lady, who did not seem to be as aware of the market and style as he was.

He saw the hand of the guard on her wrist, realizing that she had been caught.

"Hey! No stealing! You are going to be locked up for a very long time!" The guard yelled.

Alexander decided that he had to save her, something about her just requested it.

He grabbed a couple more apples, knowing full well this was greedy, and the wrist of this lady.

He took off running, pulling the lady, who was stumbling and had almost fallen, along beside him. He tugged her up to a tree and onto the rooftop of one of the buildings.

The woman stopped panting and looked up at Alexander, and Alexander realized that she had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

He inquired about her name.

"Elizabeth, technically. But you please call me Eliza. It suits me a lot better, I think. I am 15."

"Yes, it does. You look like an Eliza. My name is Alexander Hamilton." Alexander responded.

"Please, I just ran off from my horrible family. They wanted me to marry this evil guy, and I couldn't take it anymore. Please teach me about how to live on the streets."

"Well, you got caught this time, so maybe you need some help." Alexander said, then mentally slapped himself for how dumb that sounded.

"How about you come back here tomorrow and I'll teach you a couple more tricks of the trade?" Alexander suggested.

Eliza had nodded excitedly.

She had returned the next day and the next day and each day learned a little more.

Six months later, she was almost better than Alex.

Alexander had fallen in love with Eliza, and her actions suggested that she felt the same. But that aside, they were partners in crime.

One day, despite their amazing skills, Alexander and Eliza had been caught stealing by very alert guardsmen. Both were taken to prison.

Alexander had been separated from Eliza in prison, and suffered out the whole year. He hadn't known anything about any child.

But if what Philip said was true, once they were in prison Eliza had found out that she was pregnant with Philip.

Alex supposed that the guards had told Eliza that she would be released at the birth of the child, and just to torture Alex had not told him about the child.

In this case, Eliza had named the child Philip, and then taken him to an orphanage. They had both been poor, and Eliza likely did not have enough money to provide for this child, so she had left him at the orphanage where he had been adopted by Jefferson.

He loved Eliza so much. He had been helpless_._ But she had disappeared, nowhere to be found after Alex's eventual release. A few days later, Alexander had found John, and the connection was instantaneous.

~X~

Alexander sighs._ Well, I can't change the past._

**That's how Alexander met Eliza. It sounds so much like Aladdin at the beginning, that is an accident. Also, I realize the story fell into backstories that leave off the action from Chapter 1, so maybe that will pick back up soon. Happy December! Sorry, so busy! Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays! I am thankful for my family and friends, and for the amazing reviewers that help me keep writing. I wrote this part in one day on and off. I have returned to this story! Also, I notice several guest reviewers leave multiple reviews that are completely unconnected, I would advise those to check that people are not using their names to make me confused. I will be adding Lafayette and Hercules soon!  
**

**M.J.: I cannot take credit for originality, unfortunately. I play it by ear according to the reviewers. But thank you for reading! I will continue adding this information into future chapters. Do you want this story to wrap up? If so, please suggest how.**

**Annie Samsons: Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I read your review and it made me so happy that you wished me a Happy Thanksgiving. Reviewers are amazing! Thank you for your additional information for Chapter 2, that chapter might take a while, because two-shots are really hard.**

**Sam Parks: Thank you! I will add in this information.**

**Batgirl'66: Thank you. I do not know where Alex gets tortured. Please tell me!**

**Jessie B: I am trying to find in my review list thing when you would like this story out. Is it by Christmas? Sorry, there are so many fantastic reviewers that things have gotten very lost. I loved your description of Beauty and the Beast, by the way. I hope to start working on that story soon. Also, is this a one-shot or two-shot or multi-chapter or what? I can't find the request, but I do remember that you asked for this story.**

**Hamilfan 321: Your story is next! I think. I have seen those shows, because my brother was into them.**

**I tried to review to reply to you all, but that apparently doesn't work. Please put the date on which you requested it please, when you suggest, so that I can keep them in order. Also, the updates are going to be messed up until the Winter holiday, maybe just one update per week or something, please be patient, I will attempt to resume in January, except that's when my hard classes start. I will let you know. Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	5. The Dark One

Lafayette sighs. He hates this life. If only he had known before, he never would have made such a decision.

A man named Rumpelstiltskin, referred to as "the Dark One", was to blame for this.

Lafayette had been a wonderful man, with plenty of money, a beautiful wife, and an amazing son. They had been his world. Hell, they still are his world.

Lafayette was so happy, he had been surrounded by greatness. His son, Georges Washington de La Fayette, was a prodigy. His femme chère, Adrienne, had made his life worthwhile. They would whisper amorous words to one another before they spent _very_ pleasant nights together. She fought for him, when he was going to get caught for being a soldier.

But this Rumpelstiltskin, controlled by a magic dagger, had changed all that. Rumpelstiltskin had taken their lives away at Jefferson's behest. They were taken to prison.

Lafayette was so heartbroken. He almost wished he had been taken as well. Life simply was not exciting or useful without his beautiful family.

He had pledged that he would get revenge. He would find that magic dagger, the only thing that could kill Rumpelstiltskin. Nothing else could kill him.

He had been so determined, he had found the dagger and plunged it into the heart of that evil creature.

What he hadn't known was that once "the Dark One" was killed, the person that killed him/her becomes the new "Dark One" which is obviously a very painful existence. It involves predicting stuff for others and with no return.

Lafayette thinks back to how he got here.

Rumpelstiltskin had become "the Dark One" after saving his son from war by killing the Dark One.

Years later, Lafayette, a soldier, had become the Dark One.

The Enchanted Forest had been attacked by ogres, and all the soldiers and warriors could not fend them off. There had been no choice but to ask the Dark One, at the time Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin had agreed, but on the condition that Adrienne and Lafayette come slave for him.

Lafayette had not known Adrienne before, but he was smitten the moment he saw her.

To please Rumpelstiltskin and satisfy all his demands, Adrienne and Lafayette had to work together. They had gotten closer and closer and eventually fallen in love. Then, they had welcomed a child.

But then, Jefferson, the holder of the magic dagger, had ordered Rumpelstiltskin to harm Adrienne, and Lafayette had been furious. He had taken the dagger to Rumpelstiltskin.

Lafayette had become the new "Dark One." Jefferson now had control over him. Jefferson had imprisoned Adrienne as well.

Lafayette has been living alone for the past 6 years. He is about ready to give up.

There is a knock on the door. Lafayette sighs and goes to open it. On the other side is a man Lafayette recognizes as George and Martha Washington's son. He gasps.

"Oui, monsieur. Je suis le fils de George et Martha, Alexander Hamilton. Je vous vais aide pour chercher votre femme. Mais, j'ai une demande." The man says, and Lafayette nods, calmed by the sound of his favorite language, and shocked that this man might help him save Adrienne.

[Yes, sir. I am the son of George and Martha, Alexander Hamilton. I will help you to find your wife. But, I have a request.]

"J'ai besoin de votre assistance arrêter Thomas Jefferson. Il est dangereux."

[I need your help to stop Thomas Jefferson. He is dangerous.]

Thomas Jefferson, thinks Lafayette angrily. Thomas is responsible for the misfortune of Adrienne and Georges. Lafayette nods enthusiastically.

"Oui. Je vous vais aider. Venez, s'il vous plaît." Lafayette gestures for Alexander to follow him.

[Yes. I will help you. Come, please.]

Alexander obeys, following Lafayette into a study-like room. On a table are a number of photographs, all including a man and woman that look very familiar to Alexander. Then it dawns on him.

"These are my parents." Alexander exclaims, shock dawning on him.

"Very good, mon ami." Lafayette says approvingly. "At least you remember that much."

"But who is that next to me?" Alexander asks curiously.

"That, mon ami." At this, Lafayette sighs. "Is Peggy. Eliza and her are very close friends, I believe. Peggy is your step-sister, from your mother's previous marriage. George and Martha raised you both together, instead of as step-siblings."

"Oui?" Alexander asks, slipping into French. "Mais je ne me souviens pas elle."

[But I do not remember her.]

"Something happened to your memory when you were separated from your parents. Jefferson's curse probably messed with your mind." Lafayette explains, seeming slightly less sympathetic than the situation requires.

"Will you take me to them?" Alexander requests.

"Oui. They are important to my plan. But, we are going to need some help. And I know just the person." Lafayette says.

He does not explain further, but Alexander sees him wink at a picture on the wall. This picture has a dark-skinned man, with burly features dressed very primly. Alexander thinks the man might be a cabinet member for Jefferson, but then why would Lafayette be winking?

**Yay! Guess who? Also, a bit of a surprise is approaching!**

**Jessie B: Happy Belated Birthday! I am so sorry I forgot to wish you! I am tidying your chapter now. I am so sorry to have delayed, it will be perfect, I promise. I am expecting to publish it on next Tuesday. Also, I won't do this, but I felt like I should tell you. What if Alexander was left as a male? It would be the same story, just two males. What do you think happened to Herc and Laf? I am having writer's block. I love the interaction between Plumette and Lumiere, I saw the live action one, I don't have Disney Plus, but I remember some things. If you give me scenes from that one, I can put them in.  
**

**Hamilfan 321: Your story will be up on Friday!**

**Fiona White: Thank you, your information has been most helpful. I am going to put up the next chapter sometime in the next week or two, I promise.**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	6. We Know This Plan Will Work!

Hercules sits in his courtier chair. _Gracious, Jefferson is so boring, and evil too._

Hercules supported the old mayor, but having pledged loyalty to the office he had to remain in service. Plus, his services and information were very useful to the resistance group he was part of. This group plotted to overthrow the mayor, and the information Hercules collected as part of the court was crucial.

When Jefferson finally adjourns the session, Hercules stands up quickly and hurries out. He has just collapsed on his bed when a knock sounds at the door.

"Coming!" Hercules groans, standing to open the door.

He is pleasantly surprised when he opens it. It is his charming friend, Lafayette.

"Bonjour!" Hercules exclaims, giving Lafayette a cheek kiss in French style.

Lafayette blushes, entering the room and pulling a young man with him.

"This is Alexander." explains Lafayette.

"Hello, Alexander!" replies Hercules, not really looking at Alexander, more focused on Lafayette.

"Alexander needs help finding his parents, George and Martha Washington." Lafayette says.

"Okay." Hercules remarks, not paying attention to the words.

Hercules studies Lafayette. He is a bit wary, since Lafayette has a bit of a dark air about him, much like Rumpelstiltskin did. He suspects that Lafayette might be the "Dark One" but he cares too much about Lafayette to ignore him. Hercules wishes Lafayette could go back to the way he used to be, friendly, without dying at the hands of the mayor.

He knows Lafayette can revert from a kiss from his true love, but Hercules knows that Lafayette's true love, Adrienne, has been locked up by Jefferson somewhere, so that Lafayette will do his bidding.

Satisfied with his analysis, he turns his eyes onto Alexander and gasps.

"Alexander Hamilton?" he asks.

"Yes." Alexander replies patiently.

The man looks so much like George and Martha Washington, and he has an air around him, like he might get the town out of its sorry state.

Hercules need to make a decision, does he stay in service or join Alexander and Lafayette?

Hercules realizes that it is his duty to help save the town, and for that, they need to find George and Martha. He must leave Jefferson's service, Alexander is much more deserving and Hercules must help him. Then he lowers his voice, if anyone hears them talking badly about Jefferson, they will surely be in trouble.

"Yes, I will help you. Please come with me, but let me do any talking. I can coax Thomas into telling us where he has kept George and Martha."

"Thank you!" exclaims Lafayette.

"No problem. Please be patient, I will tell you hopefully by tomorrow."

"Au revoir!" says Lafayette, tugging Alexander by the hand.

"Alexander, please stay back a moment." Hercules requests.

Alexander acquiesces. Lafayette looks like he wants to stay, but leaves anyway.

Hercules lowers his voice. "Have you made any deals with Lafayette?"

"No. I offered to help him find his wife, but he did not use the term 'deal' explicitly." answers Alexander.

"Good. Please keep like that. Lafayette is a wonderful person, but being the Dark One he has his own interests over everyone else's, and often makes deals that seem good, but eventually turn out to haunt the person they are made with."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Alexander replies, puzzling over Hercules's words.

Alexander follows warily after Lafayette.

Hercules decides to act on Lafayette's request immediately.

He dresses warmly into his jacket and beanie, and then steps out to Jefferson's office, where Jefferson is working.

"Your Majesty," addresses Hercules.

"Yes, come in Hercules. How may I help you?" replies Jefferson.

"I was wondering, where are George and Martha Washington?" Hercules asks nonchalantly.

"Why?" Jefferson's voice turns hard.

"Just wanted to pay them a visit." Hercules tries to force as much malice into his voice as possible, so that Jefferson will not be suspicious.

"Okay. The address is 96000 Washington Heights. It is very close, would you like me to drop you off?" Jefferson asks.

"No thank you, sir. I'll just go now, and be back by morning." Hercules says, positioning for the door.

"No hurry." replies Jefferson, sighing slightly. He buries himself back into his work as Hercules lets himself out.

Hercules contemplates why Jefferson seems so complacent and tired. Perhaps his evil has reached its cap.

He goes back to his cabin, wrapping up nicely as the temperature keeps dropping. Hercules catches the train going toward Washington Heights Center. He drops into Lafayette's house, inviting Alexander and Lafayette to come with him.

They acquiesce and make their way to 96000 Washington Heights. Martha answers the door and invites them in.

In the bright kitchen light, she observes their faces, then gasps at Alexander.

"Alexander? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yes, Maman." Alexander answers, wrapping her in his arms.

"George!" Martha calls up the stairs.

"Yes?" comes the reply.

"Come downstairs immediately." Martha instructs.

A sigh is heard, and then footsteps on the stairs. When George reaches the kitchen, his mouth drops open.

"Alexander!" He shouts, embracing Alexander firmly.

"Papa!" shouts Alexander, hugging back.

Lafayette and Hercules stand back. Hercules looks fond of the reunion, while Lafayette simply looks calculating.

"Oh, Alexander!" We missed you so dearly!" croon George and Martha.

"I did too. But thanks to Lafayette and Hercules, I found you again." Alexander gestures to the two men.

"I am going to take down Jefferson, but I need your help." continues Alexander.

Hercules knows hearing this will be called treasonous.

"We must be going, but please come and visit us at the castle." Hercules offers.

"Very well. Thank you." reply George and Martha, embracing Alexander one last time before they let him go.

Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander make their way back to their respective homes, and Alexander bubbles with excitement about telling John that he met his parents, but little does he know there will be a surprise.

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter, plot twist coming up soon! For anyone wondering, Hercules is sort of like the sheriff in the show. Let me know if you caught the slight In The Heights reference!**

**Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	7. ELIZAAAAAA!

Alexander knocks gently on the door. John opens the door, offering Alexander a kiss.

Alexander kisses back and steps inside.

"Where were you, Lexi?" John asks concernedly.

"I went to see Lafayette, and then Hercules took me to see my parents. I haven't seen them in so many years." Alexander gushes, taking a breath.

"Oh, John. They are so wonderful. You have to meet them sometime s—"

Alexander is interrupted by a tap on the door.

John makes a "one moment" gesture at Alexander and goes to open the door.

John draws a deep breath, walking back to the bed.

Alexander, curious, goes to the door as a young woman steps inside.

Alexander gasps._ It is a person he thought he would never see again._

She stands timidly but firmly. "Alexander, do you remember me?"

"Yes, of course I do." Alexander says, wanting to kiss her, but knowing that John is present and that he is now married. "How could I forget you, Eliza?"

The room gets several degrees colder. Even though she had been standing inside for a few moments, hearing the lady's name out loud chills the room.

"Hello, sir." Eliza introduces herself as politely as possible to John. "With whom am I acquainting? But of course, if you know Alexander, you must be wonderful."

"My name is John Laurens." offers John, a little coldly. "I am Alexander's husband."

Eliza draws in a deep breath. "But we...we...Alexander!" She turns to face Alexander.

"I haven't seen you since we got locked up, darling. And John is wonderful, I hope you'll get to know him." Alexander justifies.

"Anyway…" Eliza seems intent to carry on. "I heard Alexander and a gentleman were in town, and I heard rumors of them trying to take down the mayor. I just had to help."

"You know who is leading the effort?" Alexander remarks. "Our son, Philip."

Eliza looks pleased. "So he did as I requested. He is an intelligent boy."

"Indeed. Why didn't you tell me about him?" Alexander queries.

"I didn't know until we got taken away. I'm so sorry, Alexander." Eliza answers.

"Well, your efforts would be appreciated. Please go back to your room, John and I will find you in the morning." Alexander instructs.

"You are choosing him over me?" Eliza asks, looking scandalized.

"I am married. Please leave me alone." Alexander tells her firmly, closing the door.

Alexander walks up to John. "Jackie, you know I love you…"

John moves out of Alexander's embrace. "Sure…" He says in a doubting voice. "Just as long as you don't start anything with her. I trust you, for now."

With that, John slips out the door to the room.

**Plot twist! Please review if you liked it, and suggest what happens next. I got to the part where Graham died, it was so unfortunate. I realize Hercules cannot be Graham, so I apologize for that. Next chapter is back to Jefferson.**

**Is there a section for "Once Upon A Time" here? I've been looking for it, but you guys are way better at finding things than I am, so please let me know if there is.**

**I love to read your reviews and they encourage me to write, so please send them my way if you have the time.**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	8. The Man in the Mirror

**Trigger Warning: Mention of suicide attempt**

Thomas was sick of it. He couldn't take it anymore. The one person who made his life worth living, Sally, had been killed by his father.

He decided to join her.

Thomas climbed into the castle window and opened the latch. He stood against the paneling and took a deep breath. This was it.

He looked around to make sure there was no one who could stop him. Seeing no one, Thomas took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped out of the window.

Before he could fall, he felt a solid grip on his jacket as he was lifted back inside the window and the castle.

The person who saved him was still holding on, his or her face obscured.

Thomas looked up to see who it was that had stopped his death wish. He looked right into James Madison's grim face.

"James, why did you grab onto me?" Thomas exclaimed.

"I used magic. Why were you stepping out of the window?" James challenged.

"I wanted to die!" Thomas defended.

James softened.

"But that's just it, Thomas. I can't have you kill yourself. I love you too much for that to happen."

James waved his wand one more time, and a vial appeared in mid-air. James handed it to Thomas.

"What are you doing?" Thomas shouted.

"Giving you another chance in life. You don't need to be miserable, you can find your own destiny. This spell will help you find true love and happiness." James replied.

Thomas felt desperate. He uncorked the vial and swallowed the contents quickly. He felt an immediate attraction to James, one that seemed to have been there before but was now enhanced.

Thomas felt himself losing control, and that was the one thing he retained about himself in this terrible world.

This had to be a trick to get Thomas to James. Thomas felt rage rising inside him. How dare James trick him?

"How DARE you trick ME?" He shouted.

James hurried to explain. "I didn't do anything, Thomas. Anything you feel is your own emotion being amplified."

Thomas wouldn't hear it.

"I can't believe I trusted you! You were right about one thing, I CAN make my own destiny! I'll become king of the Enchanted Forest one day, and I'll make Washington pay the price! You will help me."

And with that, Thomas moved his wand.

"No!" exclaimed James. "Please, let me help you!"

Thomas silenced James as James disappeared into Thomas's bedroom mirror.

"You will be stuck here forever, or until I decided to release you." Thomas said matter-of-factly.

X

Thomas feels so bad. He genuinely does like James, but now it is too late, he needs James's help to stop Alexander.

He wonders why he is remembering the circumstances of James's placement in the mirror. It must have something to do with that Alexander.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! That is how James got in the mirror. Next chapter is probably centering around John Laurens. Thank you so much for your patience as well, I've been super busy.**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus ;)**


	9. Her Story

Alexander casts his mind back to when he first met Eliza. It had been stealing food, of course. But she was so pretty, Alexander wondered why she was living on the streets.

He had been so curious. One day, he asked her.

"Eliza, how come you live on the streets? You're too sweet for that."

Eliza had sighed. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Alexander gestured to the room they were in. It wasn't a room, really. It was the space under a bridge, where no one would bother them.

"Okay." Eliza took a deep breath. "My family was really wealthy. We were admired among the upper class."

"Mmhhmm." Alexander prods.

"But you know that a few years ago, a revolutionary mindset settled in. The working-class folk realized that it was odd that we got to live so lavishly while they struggled around the clock just to eat."

"One night, my family was sleeping. The working-class folks came through and lit the house on fire. The entire house burned to the ground. Most of the village did, too. But the folks didn't care. They could rebuild their homes as long as mine went down."

"Oh...Eliza." Alexander mumbles, touching her face kindly.

"My mother, father, and two sisters burned and died that night." Eliza continued. "I tried my best to get to them, but it was too late. I managed to get out alone, and slipped away. They didn't notice me. I assume they think I burned too."

"I played a lot on the streets as a kid, and knew how to live the rough way. I didn't want them to have any reason to come after me specifically, so I've been hiding out on the streets ever since. Most people don't look twice at us, except to shoo us away from produce." Eliza says earnestly.

"You're right." Alexander agreed.

He gently kissed her. "I will protect you from them as long as I am able."

And with that, they curled up together to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter this time, sorry. And not about John Laurens. I'll get to John Laurens hopefully next time. Please tell me what happened to him. Suggestions are welcome!**

**I don't own anything but the grammar or spelling mistakes. Let me know if you find any, I'll be happy to correct them. I try my best. Please be safe, and I'll see you next time!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**

**Ivy: Thank you so much for your kind words! They are a pleasure to read. Random story, I hadn't watched the show when I started writing this. It was a request from one of my lovely readers, M.J. But I've since started watching; it's an interesting show.**


	10. John Laurens

John is frustrated as he stalks across the gravel pathway. _He shouldn't have expected anything less from Alexander. Alexander never said Eliza was dead, but for Eliza to come back is just improper._

He should not have expected it to last. Everyone he loved left him eventually. _Why should Alexander be any different?_

John loved his family dearly. But when his father found out that he likes males better than females, Henry had not been able to contain himself.

John had been banished from their home. Luckily, he has been resourceful since a very young age. He had taken a significant quantity of money to live off of and then disappeared completely.

With the money and his wit, John was able to book comfortable stays in hotels and the like. But John was extremely careful. He made sure to save enough money and eventually got a job.

One of the frequent customers of the coffee shop he worked at was a boy who came in every day with disheveled clothing and ordered one black coffee before sitting down to scribble on a sheet of paper. John personally found this boy quite handsome, especially when he worked, so John went up and talked to him once.

The boy introduced himself as Alexander and talked quite politely and intellectually to John. John felt himself falling more in love with Alexander by the day.

One day, John handed in his uniform and left with Alexander. Alexander had warned him that he had no money at all.

John had shaken his head, and the two of them had soon purchased a tidy little home using John's money.

John's thoughts return to the present. _And after all the money John spent, Alexander still prefers Eliza and would instantly go back to her._

He feels anger rise within him, so he takes deep breaths and clenches and unclenches his fists to calm down.

The streets are mostly empty at this hour of night, so John is on his guard. _People can spring out of nowhere._

He walks without paying much attention to where he is going, until he ends up in front of City Hall. The lights are on, so Mayor Jefferson is likely still awake with Philip.

John thinks back to the night when Philip came knocking at their door. Philip seems convinced that the mayor cursed everyone in this town.

_Cursing everyone is an evil action, and Jefferson obviously is not the kindest of souls._ But he shows a genuine devotion to Philip, much the same as Alexander shows toward the boy.

_Guess evilness doesn't extend to children. Or Mayor Jefferson is not all bad._ John thinks.

But he stops there, because that brings him back to Philip. _Philip is Alexander's child with Eliza._ In fact, John is not sure if he wants to continue being part of this plan. _And how does Philip know about Jefferson cursing everyone, if he did? Philip is too young to have been around for that. Another fishy part of Philip's story._

Of course, that depends on John's opinion first. _Could Philip's story be true? Is everyone really cursed? How did Jefferson do that, if he did? And how is the curse supposed to be broken?_

_So many questions with no answers._ John ponders what his next move should be. He doesn't really want to go back to the hotel room, but he will not have anywhere to sleep otherwise. No doubt Alexander and Eliza have gotten up to some kind of mischief in his absence. Alexander as much as explained this intention while John was in the room.

Giving up, John decides to walk back to the room. Eventually, he ends up in front of a tidy house with very pretty shrubs. He's not entirely sure why he stopped here, but something is very familiar about this house. He takes note of the address. _96000 Washington Heights._

John has never lived in Washington Heights, so it can't be familiar to him. But it is. _Why?_

Shaking his head, John walks onward, a sensation of familiarity overcoming him. Stopping for a moment, John realizes that he has absolutely no idea where he is, but he is definitely not near the hotel.

He does not have his phone, having left it in the room in his outrage and rush to get out of the hotel room. He has no way to find his way back to the hotel nor to contact Alexander, and there is no one on the streets at this hour.

John sinks down against a brick wall that is mostly rubble and graffiti to puzzle out what to do next. To pass time, he thinks back to the conversation that he and Alexander were having prior to Eliza's arrival. The Dark One offered to help find Alexander's parents. John doesn't know much about the Dark One, but he is probably not the best person to make deals with, regardless of the outcome. John has heard of some quite devious demands as the result of dealings with the Dark One, among them a firstborn child.

John thinks about his friend, the only one he can recall while he was on the run from his family. Her name was Martha. She knew about John, but she never judged him for it. One night, John had been huddled under a bridge crying about his luck (which he rarely did, that was one particular occurrence) when the young lady stumbled upon him.

She had offered him condolence without requesting anything else from him, which was the first time such a thing had ever happened to John. Ladies always wanted a room, or food, or something else, from him. If John ever needed someone to go to a party with him, Martha would quickly volunteer to join him, but never engage herself in anything in particular. She always stuck around John to make him feel comfortable. John suspected her intention was to help him look straight.

If this was her intention, she had never spoken of it nor asked John to act on it in any way. Martha was the best thing, save Alexander, to ever happen to John.

One day, Martha had suddenly disappeared. She had not left any word of where she had gone nor if she had been taken or anything. She simply stopped visiting John, and John had no way to track her movement or departure at all. John wondered if she had been kidnapped or killed or if he would ever see her again. He sincerely hopes she has not been killed, but it is hard to tell while in the middle of the city.

John is distracted by a sound and motion a few feet away from him. He looks up to identify the source.

Out of the shadows, Lafayette slithers into John's frame of view.

"Ah, Monsieur Laurens! I have been wishing to speak to you for quite some time. It is very kind of you to present yourself to me in this way."

Uh oh. That is all John has time to think before he is hit behind the head with some sort of blunt instrument.

* * *

**Hello, wonderful people! I present John Laurens! I didn't mean to include Martha...that just sort of happened. Shall I bring her back in future? Suggestions are very welcome!**

**Please be safe. I don't own anything except the grammar and spelling mistakes, please point them out if you find any and I'll quickly correct them. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	11. The Enlistment

John is sitting in a cabin, writing a letter to Martha. He has just finished writing and sealing the envelope with the family crest when the door opens and his father enters.

"John, this is the ship we are going to raid today." Henry says in a businesslike manner.

John sighs quietly. "Father, do we need to keep raiding ships? You know I disapprove of such behavior."

"Of course! We are pirates! I expect you to carry on my legacy after my death." Henry says rashly.

Seeing no choice, John follows his father out onto the deck to order the soldiers to prepare for attack.

X

John climbs aboard the cargo ship, his cape fluttering behind him in a flattering fashion. Not one thing looks amiss about him, such is his grace.

There is a group of frightened-looking sailors huddled in the corner.

John points his sword toward them, but not in a threatening manner.

"Where is the gold?" He inquires authoritatively.

The leader of the sailors points a shaking finger toward a room in the back, but when John does not immediately move in that direction, the sailor seems to sense John's moral character.

"Pl-pl-please, sir. We will not be able to eat if we do not bring gold back to the mayor." The man stutters.

John softens momentarily. "I have no choice. I am so sorry. But I will try to be kind in my taking."

John then turns toward the direction of the man's pointed finger and walks to the room, his stomach sinking in guilt at his actions.

X

John has taken as small a sum as he thinks will be unquestioned by his father.

Of course, he judges wrong.

"Where's the rest?" Henry demands.

"The rest? That's all there was." John says timidly.

"No, it certainly isn't. Why can't you do one damn thing right?!" Henry contradicts.

"Well, I don't want to be a raider. Just stop this, Father. Please." John pleads.

"Nonsense! We are pirates!" Henry booms.

"But, Father…." John begins.

"NO! I WILL HEAR NO EXCEPTIONS! I EXPECT ULTIMATE SUBORDINATION! OR ELSE GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Henry shouts.

John turns and stalks out of the room. This is the opportunity that he has been waiting for.

Henry probably does not expect John to actually leave, but he is wrong.

John gathers up a few books, papers, coins, and clothes before rushing toward the gangway and into a small dinghy that he can use to float to shore.

Just like that, his life began.

Within a few days, he has met the most handsome man he has ever seen, and they quickly get together. It is utter bliss.

X

A banging wakes John, and he looks up blearily at what the noise is.

And then it hits him.

This was all a dream, and he has been captured by the Dark One, who is listlessly banging a bottle against a chair, unaware that he is awake.

Suddenly, John loses his balance on the chair upon which he has been placed.

Shit. John thinks, falling over and alerting the Dark One.

This could be the end of him.

"Ah! Monsieur Laurens! You are awake!" Lafayette exclaims gleefully.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" John stutters, trying to control the headache that Lafayette had induced when he hit John over his head.

"I need your help…." Lafayette hisses.

"For what?" John asks, confused.

"To get Adrienne and Georges back!" Lafayette answers insistently.

"Adrienne and Georges?" John inquires.

"My wife and son!" Lafayette replies impatiently.

"But you are controlled by Thomas Jefferson and the evil dagger!" John exclaims loudly.

"Shh...keep your voice down!" Lafayette reminds him.

Then another thought strikes him. "Wait, how do you know about the dagger? It is a secret, and you are not even from Washington Heights."

John shrugs nonchalantly. "I've been to the library a couple times. I like to stay informed."

Shaking his head to clear it, Lafayette adds one more thing.

"Come on, I will meet you at the mall at 10 o'clock this evening. And bring your husband."

This speech has apparently unaffected John, except for the last one, at which he stiffens.

"I am not going to engage with my husband." John says firmly.

"Ah what? Marriage struggles? You?" Lafayette teases, stopping immediately when he sees that John is not amused.

"Very well. I will hopefully be able to mend that, for two reasons. First, I am French. Second, we need your husband, who I have already spoken to on the matter."

John smiles at the first reason despite himself. The second, however, bothers him again._ He went to Alexander before me? The dashing and wealthy John Laurens?_

John knows that he is being petty. He tries to focus on the moment.

"Excellent! Let us go!" Lafayette says excitedly sensing John's resignation to the problem at hand.

And before John knows it, Lafayette is speeding away into the dark, his cape fluttering softly in the breeze. John hurries to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! School's been tough, but I'm going to try to update a story every week. Just a note, I will be cutting stories that have little reader interest and/or no interest for me to write to make writing a little easier. This is not one of them. Thank you for your patience!**

**I don't own anything but the spelling and grammar mistakes. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	12. The Book

**Previously**

"Philip, be good! I'm going to work; I'll be in town meetings all day!"

_Those had been his father's words as he ran out the door that morning._

Philip has finished all of his homework, and decides that he'll see if he can play any computer games in his father's office.

Thomas sometimes lets Philip play games on his computer if he's behaving well, so Philip does not think that Thomas will mind.

Philip gently pushes Thomas's office door open, and the computer is switched off.

Philip goes over to his father's computer and presses the "on" button.

While the computer turns on, Philip looks around simply out of lack of anything else to do.

All the drawers of Thomas's desk are shut and locked as usual, since Thomas is extremely organized.

Except for one, which is just slightly ajar. A book with a colorful cover depicting story tales is displayed through the crack.

Curious, Philip gently pulls the drawer open.

_It is in the back of his mind that his father is very possessive about his work items, but Thomas has never been anything but kind in treatment of Philip. Philip brushes off the concern when his attention is drawn by the colorful stories and the word "Alexander."_

Intrigued, Philip reads about an evil mayor who cursed a town into forgetting their identities and made the citizens miserable.

For some reason, the evil mayor is named "Thomas," which is a name that Philip has heard his father be called from time to time. His father's official title is "Mr. Mayor" or "Mr. Jefferson."

Additionally, Philip notices that the mayor looks like his father a little bit, and is wearing a standout velvet coat. The only person who wears velvet in Washington Heights is his father.

Philip sees the story about the man in the mirror, James Madison, whose story Thomas has never explained to him, but it is written in this book.

It dawns upon Philip that he is seeing the story of Washington Heights, unusual as it is.

As he reads further in, he sees a man named "Alexander," who is apparently the "savior" of the town. And in this book, "Alexander" is his father.

Philip muses over this information.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Thomas's voice calls up the stairs.

"Philip, where are you, darling?"

Philip slams the book shut. Thomas hasn't explicitly said that Philip shouldn't read this book, but for some reason Philip feels like he will get in trouble for this.

He puts the book hastily into the drawer, locks it, and switches the computer off before rushing down the stairs to meet his father.

X

Thomas feels around in his desk. _Ah yes, the book he is looking for._

The cover feels ruffled, and some of the pages feel odd. Thomas is unsure why.

He surveys the room critically and frantically. _Nothing seems to be out of place. And anyway, only Philip was home, and Philip would not notice such a thing if he were to come in, although there are no signs that he was in here._

Thomas breathes a sigh of relief and turns the pages quickly to the part he was reading before he got interrupted for his daily meetings._ Oh yes, the part about someone named "Alexander…."_

X

**Now**

"Philip, come here, please." Thomas instructs Philip.

Philip quickly comes down the stairs at Thomas's behest, feeling a twinge of dread and thinking he knows what this conversation will be about.

"Philip, you actively helped that dangerous man named Alexander. I told you to stay away from him, darling. Why didn't you listen?"

Philip does not know how to respond to this inquiry.

"I want you to obey my every word. Okay?" Thomas insists. "He's going to hurt us. Washington Heights is better without him. I am going to kick him out."

At this, Philip looks up in surprise. "Kick him out? Why?"

"I want him gone. You understand?" Thomas says firmly.

"No. He's trying to save us from the curse that you put this town under. It is all because of your greed!" Philip shouts in Thomas's face.

Thomas looks angry, confused, and hurt at the same time.

"How did you know about that?" He asks.

Philip stares at him. "So you are not even going to deny it? How did I get such a liar for a father?!"

Thomas realizes the gravity of the situation. "Philip, please…."

Philip takes a step back. "No! I read about it in a book that you had in your desk a few years ago!"

Thomas and Philip both gasp and Philip covers his mouth with his hands, afraid that he has revealed too much.

Thomas walks softly toward Philip. "Pl-please let me explain. I-I only lied to protect you, Philip. You must know that...You are my son. I love you!"

Philip is startled at the softness in Thomas's normally brusque manner. He almost softens, until he remembers why he is angry in the first place.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON! And YOU are not my real father! Alexander is! You are just evil!"

Philip runs from the room in outrage and confusion.

Thomas simply stands there in shock as his brain processes this information. _He cannot believe this. Philip knew?_

As it becomes evident that Philip is not going to return, Thomas feels his anger welling up. After a few moments, he is so intensely angry that he cannot even see clearly. _HOW DARE HE! MY SON, GOING THROUGH MY POSSESSIONS? WHEN?_

And then he becomes enraged at himself for bringing this upon himself by lying to Philip, because no matter what, he cannot blame Philip for anything, he loves him too much.

Before Thomas can get his anger under control, small jolts of magic beginning springing out and zapping all the furniture, turning the room into disarray and knocking several items off of the mantelpiece above the fireplace. In fact, Thomas nearly lights the sofa on fire before he can control himself.

As he returns to a sane state of mind, Thomas decides that it is not really his fault that Philip is keeping away from him._ It is the fault of that wretch, Alexander!_

_Alexander has destroyed my happen ending and my curse and my perfect story! I must get revenge for this. It is time to really bring pain upon him. Let's see how he handles my next trick…._

"James, when is the next time that Alexander will be out in public?" Thomas follows up this question with a malicious laugh that James knows can only spell trouble.

* * *

**A/N: That is how Philip found out about the curse. I am going to finish this story now; there are probably just a few chapters remaining before I move on to the next story, which I will then complete, in order to keep some continuity. The next chapter will probably be out next week, so please keep a lookout if you are interested in this story. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Hamilton" or "Once Upon A Time;" I am just messing with the stories. Only spelling and grammar belong to me.**


	13. Lafayette's Story

Lafayette reaches his home, brushing some soil off his uniform and putting his weapons away before entering the house, where a pleasantly warm and delicious aroma greets him.

He hasn't been inside even a moment when he hears a pair of running feet and a soft body collides with him.

"Ah, mon fils!" Lafayette laughs happily, picking up his son.

His wife comes out of the kitchen, and he kisses her, to the mock disgust of his son.

Lafayette smiles. _He hopes that he can have this forever._

X

Lafayette smiles as he returns home. He cannot wait to see his wife and son.

However, upon opening the door, he sees the most horrifying sight that he has ever seen.

His son is bleeding and lying on the floor, his chest is no longer rising and falling.

His wife is being bent over the table with a knife at her throat by a figure clad entirely in black.

As he lurches forward, the figure stabs his wife. Her eyes widen, and then she falls back lifelessly.

Anger courses through his body. It feels like he loses control of himself.

Before he can think, he has grabbed the cloaked figure by the neck, pulling it backwards.

As he does, the dagger that the figure used to stab his wife falls out of the person's hand.

Grasping for a weapon, Lafayette grabs the dagger without thinking and forces it into the taut skin of the figure.

The figure makes no sound at all when the dagger punctures its skin.

Calming down slightly, Lafayette drops the body. Before the figure closes its eyes forever, it murmurs one phrase.

"At long last. Good luck." And then the light drains out of its eyes.

Lafayette stands up and rushes over to his wife and son. It quickly becomes clear that nothing can be done to save either of them.

Heartbroken, Lafayette's attention returns to that last phrase. What does "at last" mean?

Lafayette washes the dagger under the tap outside.

He pulls the bodies out of the house to bury them, wanting them to have a proper funeral.

After he has put the soil back over his wife and son, Lafayette decides that he might as well bury the cloaked figure.

As he lowers the body into the ground, a sudden giddy sensation takes over his body and Lafayette falls over in distress at the pain. He feels very bleary, and suddenly he is vomiting desperately, and then the nausea simply disappears as though it was never there.

Concerned and confused, Lafayette finishes burying the body and goes inside to clean up.

He tucks the dagger into his jacket, unease settling in his stomach.

X

Lafayette bolts up straight, thinking that he heard a noise in the parlor of his home.

He lies back down, trying to fall asleep again.

"Ah, damn it!" A voice with a pronounced southern drawl curses quietly.

Lafayette sits up again, now absolutely certain that there is someone in the parlor.

He gets up, grabbing the lampshade from the lamp on his bedside table before carefully opening the door.

As he gets to the parlor, he sees the front door open and a soft cloak flitters around the corner before disappearing from sight. The color of the cloak is difficult to tell given the lack of light present.

He looks around the room, nothing seems disturbed, not that he would necessarily mind if it was. He turns to go back to his room when his eyes alight on the case where he usually keeps the dagger. It is gone.

Lafayette looks around in panic. The edges of his vision blur slightly as he turns around and around in increasing franticness.

Before he knows it, he has collapsed onto the floor and the room fades into darkness.

X

Lafayette didn't understand when it happened the first time.

He didn't choose to go and kill that woman. It was like his limbs were taken over by an outside force.

The lady had been extremely confused because the entire time that Lafayette was tying her into a noose, he was apologizing profusely as though he had no clue why he was making preparations to murder her. And he didn't.

It is the second time, likely because Thomas is within sight, that Lafayette understands the circumstances of the Dark One and being the keeper of the dagger.

He almost regrets killing the previous Dark One in his anger, but then he remembers his beautiful wife and son and decides that he does not regret anything.

X

"Sir! We need your help!" The knight raps insistently on the door.

Lafayette glances cursorily at the clock on his bedside table. It is five in the morning.

Sighing, he pulls his dressing gown around himself and climbs out of bed.

"What?" He asks impatiently.

"Ogres are attacking the Enchanted Forest! All of our soldiers are down! We need your help."

Lafayette rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Tell Jefferson I want to negotiate." He says sternly.

The knight salutes respectfully and rushes back down the path to his horse.

X

Within a couple of hours, Lafayette is seated in front of Jefferson. It is an extremely tense meeting, as neither knows who has the upper hand. Lafayette has incredible power, but Thomas holds the dagger.

"I need help." Jefferson says desperately. "I don't particularly want to use the dagger. Is there anything I can offer you?"

Lafayette thinks it over carefully. "The princess of the kingdom."

Thomas raises his eyebrows in question. "What about her?"

"I will save your kingdom if Princess Adrienne agrees to be my servant forever." Lafayette announces.

"Ah. Fetch her, guards." Thomas instructs the soldiers standing behind him. They disappear for a moment and then return quickly, escorting the princess.

Her eyes land on him.

"You are to be my servant for however long I determine." Lafayette instructs.

For a reason that he learns later, Adrienne consents to this arrangement.

X

"Ah, mon amour…." Lafayette endears Adrienne, who is lying next to him. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime." Adrienne replies, giving him a kiss.

Lafayette sighs contentedly. _Over the past several years, he and Adrienne have fallen deeper and deeper in love with one another. She completes him._

X

Lafayette thought his life was complete. _Thomas controlled the Enchanted Forest and now Washington Heights, he must be content, right?_

_Wrong._

"Lafayette, I command you to scout the town for anyone looking suspicious." Thomas randomly orders one day.

"No. Why would I do that?" Lafayette asks.

Thomas must be in an extremely poor mood to begin with, because he then commands, without warning, "Guards, lock up Princess Adrienne."

"No!" Lafayette exclaims. "Why?"

Thomas shrugs nonchalantly. "You did not obey."

Lafayette wisely keeps his emotions under control, lest he get Adrienne in further trouble.

Lafayette visits Adrienne in prison every week. The first few times, the guards report it to Thomas, but they eventually become lazy and Lafayette gathers that his actions are no longer being reported directly to Thomas Jefferson.

Nonetheless, Lafayette keeps himself aware of any newcomers to the town or any circumstance that might lead to the release of Adrienne and her return to him.

When he hears of one Alexander Hamilton, who is allegedly "the savior," the opportunity seems perfect.

Alexander is almost too guarded on their first meeting, except when he recognizes his parents. So instead, Lafayette turns his sights on his friendlier, if slightly temperamental, husband John Laurens.

_Let the challenge begin._

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated! There are only a few chapters left.**


	14. The Trip

"Alexandre! Help us right now!" Lafayette demands, throwing open the door of Alexander and John's room.

John winces, sincerely hoping that Eliza is not inside, cuddling with Alexander or doing something else.

To his surprise, Alexander is standing alone in the middle of the room, looking lost in thought. He jumps when Lafayette barges into the room, shaking the walls as he slams the door.

Upon further investigation, Alexander is holding an empty wine glass that he certainly has not been drinking from, given that the glass is still completely covered in dust. He is also smoking, something that John has not allowed him to do since they got married.

Somehow, despite the enormous volume of Lafayette's door-slamming antics, Alexander does not turn around at the noise. He seems lost in thought.

Lafayette places his hands roughly on Alexander's shoulders, and rather than startle, Alexander turns around and light flies out of his fingers and pulls Lafayette's hair out of place and toward him.

To his credit, Alexander finally displays some emotion.

"Oh no!" He gasps, staring at his fingers as though they have wronged him. "How did that happen?"

Lafayette smirks at the expression on Alexander's face.

"You are the savior. I knew you had to have some sort of magical capabilities. You've been unimaginably boring so far." He says, mock yawning.

Alexander turns to John in surprise and extends his hand. "Jackie…."

John is still quite annoyed at Alexander's behavior in regard to Eliza just a few hours earlier, and so he pretends to still be miffed.

In truth, he is truly a little frightened by the sudden light that shot out of Alexander's fingers moments earlier.

"Wh-what is that?" John curses himself inwardly for his curiosity and his shaking voice.

"I-I don't know. It just happened. I have never had that happen before." Alexander says, uncertainly.

John considers Lafayette appraisingly again. "You said it's because he is the savior?"

"Yes." Lafayette replies simply, thankfully leaving out his usual sarcasm.

"Well then you must be intended to save the town from something." John concludes.

Lafayette snorts. "No duh. That has been obvious since before you both arrived here. You are slower than I pegged you for, Jackie."

John bristles. "You are not permitted to use that name for me. And I am sorry if all this madness isn't _self-intuitive_."

Lafayette softens very slightly. "Alright, well...I will tell you what is written in the book that details the events of the Enchanted Forest."

So he does.

When he finishes, Alexander and John just look at one another blankly, trying to comprehend what they are being told.

"Is that true?" Alexander asks in a borderline offensive tone of disbelief.

Lafayette wisely chooses not to answer rather than saying something sharp.

"Well, I suppose that I must get to it!" Alexander says, cheerful in a way that seems almost inappropriate.

John stares at him with his mouth open in surprise, but he doesn't say anything.

X

"Thomas!" Alexander calls as he strides into City Hall, slamming the door open and with John and Lafayette close behind him.

He pulls up short when he sees what Thomas is doing.

He seems to be muttering something under his breath, reading from a small book in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Alexander demands.

Thomas murmurs one last word that Alexander does not catch, ignoring Alexander's question entirely.

Having murmured this word, Thomas looks up at Alexander. Suddenly, there is a flash of seemingly unexplainable lightning.

John falls unconscious, and Lafayette catches him in order to avoid a head injury.

"Ah! Success!" Thomas exclaims gleefully.

Alexander rushes to his husband's side.

"What have you done?" He exclaims angrily.

"I've created a curse that sends everyone that you love into an unconscious sleep!" Thomas's glee remains in his voice. "That includes John and...most likely your parents."

"No!" Alexander exclaims. "Undo it!"

"Sorry, I don't feel like it." Thomas casually inspects his fingernails.

"Lafayette, please leave us. I wish to discuss with Alexander in private."

Lafayette obliges silently.

Just as Thomas opens his mouth again, he is interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Sir! Philip has fallen unconscious!" He says anxiously.

Alexander sees the reaction in Thomas's eyes before he hears it out loud. "Oh no."

Thomas shoves roughly past the servant and runs up the stairs. Alexander apologizes quickly as he picks up John and hurries after Thomas.

Alexander finds Thomas bent over Philip, who has been placed on his bed.

"You-you weren't supposed to love him!" Thomas points an accusing finger in Alexander's direction.

Alexander chooses to ignore that remark and turns to Philip. "Is he alright?"

"For now. But the curse will expire after a certain amount of time and then the cursed people will be beyond help." Thomas is visibly distraught.

Alexander softens. "So undo the curse."

"I-I can't!" Thomas wails.

"Why not?" Alexander inquires, not as impatiently as he would have if not for the look on Thomas's face.

"There is only a limited amount of magic in the kingdom and now the city. I used the last of it to curse your loved ones." Thomas says, almost apologetically.

Alexander remembers that Thomas is the cause of this mess to begin with, and almost wants to walk away, what with John unconscious in his arms. Then he remembers Philip and decides that he can put their rivalry aside for now.

"Well, what can we do then?" Alexander asks.

"I must first ask James if your parents have been taken over by the curse." Thomas says, remarkably matter-of-factly given the situation.

"Then do that." Alexander agrees.

Thomas strides off to his mirror. He returns a few minutes later.

"James says that your parents are fine." Thomas replies.

Alexander feels slightly hurt that his concern for his parents was not strong enough to extend the curse to them, even though it is technically a beneficial element in the circumstances. _Well, he hasn't even met them yet, so that may have something to do with it. He only remembers their faces from when he was very young and in the pictures that Lafayette has showed him._

He brushes that thought aside for the moment.

Thomas calls to one of the guards. "Please summon Lafayette back in here."

"Right away." The guard obliges, ducking quickly out of the room.

"Lafayette knows everything about magic, even more than I do, and I have possession of the book." Thomas says by way of explanation.

Alexander wonders exactly which book Thomas is talking about, but decides not to ask, as it does not seem strictly relevant.

Lafayette comes in within a minute or two, having obviously been walking with hasty steps.

"Lafayette, how can I break this curse? I have made a tremendous mistake." Thomas asks.

Lafayette bites his lip to avoid saying that most of his actions are mistakes, so this is unsurprising.

"In the Enchanted Forest, there is a golden dragon egg that contains enough magic to break the curse. You will need to find the egg, slay the dragon, and bring it back within 36 hours to break the curse." Lafayette answers nonchalantly.

Thomas steps forward. "I will go and retrieve it." He says gallantly.

"Not so fast, Jefferson. Philip matters to me too. Not to mention John. I'm going with you." Alexander interjects.

"No!" Thomas says firmly.

Lafayette chimes in suddenly. "Well, the predictions say that the mission requires both of you…." He trails off.

Thomas looks like he wants to argue. "But-but…."

"You heard him, Thomas. Let's go. We have a limited amount of time." Alexander concedes.

"Where do we depart from?" He faces Lafayette again.

"You both must stand in front of James and ask him to transport you. You will not be transported to the forest; you must journey from where you are deposited. You will not be permitted to use magic for anything." Lafayette answers. "Oh, and you both have 35 hours remaining."

"Oh no! Damnit!" Thomas curses.

Despite the stress that he is also feeling, Alexander manages to raise an eyebrow and lean slightly away from Thomas. "Mayor Jefferson! What uncouth language!" He teases.

"Shut up, Hamilton." Thomas is not amused.

"Alright, let's go. Bring your map." Alexander instructs.

Thomas is tempted to ask how Alexander knows about any map, but decides that it can be an inquiry made after they've saved Philip.

Thomas retrieves the map and they congregate in front of Thomas's magic mirror.

"James, send us to our destination." Thomas commands. "Please." He adds after a brief pause.

James raises his eyebrows, making it clear that politeness is not something that Thomas is habitually known for.

However, James obeys without protest, and soon both Thomas and Alexander are spiraling to another location, the map fluttering in Thomas's deathly tight grip.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the beginning of the end. The journey will take place, and then there will be a few chapters of epilogue. Today marks one year since I published this story, unbelievably. I began it for M.J., and although I am not sure if M.J. is still reading this, I hope whoever is reading enjoys this story. Happy birthday to M.J. and Anthony Ramos once again! Thank you all so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	15. The Enchanted Trip (Part 2)

Alexander swirls around and around, trying to make sense of his surroundings as he travels. Suddenly, he gasps as something touches his arm. "Ahh!"

"What? What?" Thomas says frantically, trying to figure out what startled Alexander so badly.

He looks down to see his hand clasping Alexander's arm in a near death-grip.

He realizes that he must have grabbed him in fright at the sudden spinning. He laughs embarrassedly, hoping that Alexander will not say anything.

"I know you love me, Jefferson. You don't have to grab my arm…." Alexander teases.

No such luck. Thomas thinks glumly, attempting to regain his fallen composure.

And then he is out of time, because their feet both hit solid ground at the same moment. They collapse on impact.

Alexander shakes his head to clear it. Then he stands up, pulling Thomas with him.

"Come on, Mayor Jefferson! We only have 34 hours, since we want to get back with enough time to break the curse!" He says urgently.

Thomas complies silently. Soon they are moving along at a brisk pace.

Alexander begins to think that they might not talk anymore on this trip, which is really a shame, given the many questions that Alexander still has.

His opportunity to restart the conversation appears when Thomas, obviously ill at ease, trips over a ridge in the soil and gets hit in the face with a low-hanging branch.

Alexander laughs, quietly though, so as not to offend Thomas beyond the point of no return. He steps forward to hold another branch out of Thomas's way, which Thomas finally acknowledges with an appreciative smile and a mumbled statement of gratitude.

"So, how did you get Philip?" Alexander begins, starting with a relatively neutral topic, because despite Thomas's dislike of Alexander, he truly does care about Philip as a son, to an unimaginable degree.

Thomas visibly relaxes at the question. "I have always wanted children. Sally was alright with children, too, before she died. I never loved anyone since then, so I went to an orphanage to adopt a child. I saw Philip and I was immediately fond of him, and have been ever since." There is a wistful and loving expression in his eyes that counters any doubt that Alexander could possibly have.

"I am sure that you will fall in love again." Alexander says consolingly, although he is not as certain of this statement as he is pretending to be.

Thomas scoffs and turns to face Alexander. "Yeah, right. No one can possibly love me."

Alexander bristles at this for two reasons. The first is noble: Thomas's expression conveys that this is not a cursory self-deprecating statement but rather a genuine impression that Thomas has of himself. The second is more selfish: he does not like being disagreed with in any circumstances, a fact to which John can attest.

John. The thought hits him all of a sudden. John is asleep, and might die if they do not quicken their steps.

"Come on. Move faster." Alexander implores Thomas.

And just like that, the moment is over.

Alexander is content to leave them in silence for a few minutes if it speeds up their walking pace, which is already quite a gait.

"Where are we?" Thomas breaks the silence several minutes later, looking over at the map in Alexander's hands.

It had given Alexander no small amount of pride when Thomas had handed him the map, explaining embarrassedly that he is rather terrible with maps and directions.

"We are about one mile from the cave, if this map is correct and I can read it properly." Alexander replies lightly.

Alexander thinks that might be the end of this conversation until Thomas asks an unexpected question.

"How do you know about the map? And how much do you know about the Enchanted Forest?"

Alexander shrugs. "Philip called me here -"

He pauses here, expecting to get some sort of remark regarding how Philip has not left Washington Heights recently, although Alexander knows for certain that he has.

None comes, so Alexander concedes that Thomas is too invested in knowing the answer to his question to bother with technicalities.

"-just as my latest job ended, on my birthday too, so he sort of forced me to come with him, and without a job I had no ability to turn him down. So when I got here and met you, I decided to do a little research on the town and the Enchanted Forest to see if Philip's claims hold water."

"Happy belated birthday." Thomas begins, much to Alexander's surprise. "So what did you find out?"

Alexander notices that Thomas does not ask whether Alexander found out if the claims are true, which generates a pang of sympathy from Alexander because it is almost a confession of the truth of the statements, which condemn Thomas to no small degree.

"I read about a map of the Enchanted Forest existing, and that it was kept by a person who remembers his identity despite the curse, which I also read about. I figured it was you, since you are the only one of means who remembers your previous identity." Alexander explains quickly. "And Philip brought me a book once I had settled here. I never got around to reading it because he always took it with him, but it had a beautiful cover and he said it told the story of Washington Heights and the Enchanted Forest."

Thomas's cheeks flush with color. _The book had seemed slightly more odd every time he picked it up, but he had dismissed it as an unjustified feeling. PHILIP HAD SHOWN IT TO ALEXANDER FIRST?! PHILIP!_

Thomas is intent on punishing Philip, but then he remembers that Philip is the reason he is out here in the Enchanted Forest, pushing back leaves before walking along with this truly insufferable man because of Philip. His anger dissipates.

And just in time, because Alexander has stopped walking. Thomas peers around Alexander's still form, impatient to find out why Alexander has stopped.

As soon as he does, Thomas wants to cover his eyes and hide.

There is a golden dragon, likely guarding the exact egg that they are trying to steal.

Oh no. Thomas's vision swirls around and around until he cannot see anything anymore, only hear Alexander ostensibly leaning over him. "Thomas? Thomas?"

Thomas is about to bite out a retort for using his first name, since his official title is "Mayor Jefferson," especially to Alexander.

But before he can choke the words out, his vision darkens and the world disappears as he falls unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


End file.
